


Instances

by xRabbitx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Clueless Roadhog, Feelings Realization, M/M, Pretty innocent this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: Roadhog has decided to collect photos of him and Junkrat when they're out on their exploits to help Junkrat with his memory. But Junkrat isn't the only one who needs help...





	Instances

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, POCKETUKE!  
> This is a lil' something for you, and I hope you'll like it ^^
> 
> This is probably the cutest and most innocent roadrat fic I've ever written, and I love it! I hope y'all will too!

*

 

Mako doesn’t like asking anyone for help, not even Junkrat. He’s used to figuring things out for himself, and he’s lived his life that way for almost 50 years. But this? This modern, touch screen, responsive design shit? Mako fucking hates it, and it’s a miracle he doesn’t have an aneurism every time he tries to get something done on the monitor in his room. Junkrat took to it immediately, of course, and he already knows more about the system and how it works (and it can be overridden and manipulated) than most of the other inhabitants at the base combined.

            Roadhog is amazed at the way his skinny fingers flicker over the screens and tablets, and sometimes Junkrat doesn’t even look at them, but at something totally different. The kid’s a genius. Roadhog’s fingers are too big for him to use any of the tablets, and he doesn’t have the patience to get to know the UI anyway. He prefers the hands-on method, and he usually lets Junkrat handle anything that has to do with technology. This time, however, he can ask Junkrat to do it for him, because that would spoil the surprise, and there’s only one other person in Overwatch who knows more about this.

            “Hana,” Roadhog grunts as he walks up to her. She’s sitting in the courtyard under the shade of a tall elm tree, playing one of those games she’s apparently really good at. Roadhog finds them incredibly annoying with their bleeps and bloops. Junkrat loves them, of course, but he’s never really patient enough to complete one, and Hana doesn’t let him play on hers anymore after that one time he took a bite out of the screen in frustration.

            “Hmm?” she hums in reply, not taking her eyes off the game. “What?”

            “I, uh,” Roadhog begins, and god damn it, he hates asking for help. “I need your help with something.”

            Hana instantly pauses the game and looks up at him. They know each other pretty well from the mecha battles back in Junkertown, and Hana knows that Roadhog doesn’t ask for help. Ever. She lifts her gaze up to meet his through his mask.

            “You need my help?” she repeats, looking positively shocked. “With what?”

            “Well, uh,” fuck, Mako really doesn’t want to explain this, but there’s no way around it if he wants her help, and he doesn’t, but he needs it. “You’re—you know about the internet, right?”

            Hana just stares blankly at him for a second, and then her face twists into a strange grimace, making her look like she’s in extreme pain. Mako is very confused, and he’s just about to ask her if she’s okay, when she can’t hold back a snort. Mako realizes that she’s trying not to laugh at him, and he huffs and turns away.

            “Forget it.”

            “No! Roadhog!” she calls after him, getting to her feet to nimbly run after him. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Roadhog, please! I’m sorry! You just sounded so funny.”

            Mako grunts and pushes her off when she tries to grab his hand and pull him to a stop. She laughs and comes at him again, and she’s fast. Maybe even as fast as Junkrat. She shoots around him, and before he can turn, she’s already climbing up his back and settling on his shoulder.

            “Come on!” she begs, tugging at his ponytail. “I’m sorry, okay? I’d love to help you with whatever you need.”

            Mako has a feeling that Hana won’t leave him alone until he tells her what he needs, and he really does need her help, so he sighs and crosses his massive arms over his just as massive chest.

            “You know how Junkrat’s memory sucks, right?” he says, staring down at his feet kicking a bit at the dirt.

            “Everyone knows that,” Hana replies.

            “Well, I started taking photos of us and the stuff we’re doing, and I—well, I figured that I’d make one of those instant grams for him, so he can look through them and maybe remember those times.”

            “Instant grams?”

            “That photo shit you always upload photos to. With followers and shitheads who comment.”

            “Oh, an Instagram?”

            “Yeah, whatever.”

            “Awww, that’s such cute idea!” Hana swoons and gives Mako’s head a hug. “You’re like the best friend in the world, Hog.”

            Mako is glad he’s wearing his mask, because he’s pretty sure he just blushed. He’s not great at accepting compliments, so he just grunts and shrugs.

            “So you’ll make one of those accounts for me?” he asks her.

            “Yeah, sure, no problem!” Hana says and digs into the chest pocket on his vest to fish out his phone. It’s about thrice the size of hers, and the only thing Mako really uses it for it taking picture. He certainly can’t write anything on it, because his finger takes up about a quarter of the screen.

            “What do you want to call it?” Hana asks him, already tapping away at the screen.

            “Call what?”

            “The account.”

            “Oh, uh.” Mako scratches the back of his neck. “I don’t know.”

            “How about it … junkergram!”

            “Sure.”

            “Alright, done!”

            Hana hands him back the phone and points colorful icon on the home screen.

            “Just tap this and start uploading,” she explains, watching as Mako taps the app. “You can add filters and text if you want.”

            “Add what?”

            “Uh, maybe just upload the pictures. Forget about filters. You don’t need them anyway.”

            “Hrm.”

            Mako follows the instructions, and despite a couple of hiccups caused by his giant fingers, he actually manages to upload a picture. It’s a picture of him and Junkrat outside Luna Park where they went for Christmas. It had been strange to be back in Australia. Junkrat is laughing at the camera, and Mako is looking off to the side at Junkrat, probably trying to make sure that he doesn’t fall off whatever it is they’re standing on.

            “Cute,” Hana hums and grins at him. She has shifted on his shoulder so she’s hanging over it, legs bent up and feet kicking lazily back and forth in the air. “This is really all there is to it. Just upload whatever you want, and then show it to Junkrat when you’re done. I’m sure he’ll like it.”

            Mako nods; he’s pretty sure Junkrat will like it, too, even if the photos might not jog his memory the way Mako wants them to. He thanks Hana, and she slips off his shoulder to go back to her game while Mako goes back inside. Junkrat is tinkering with something in the common area when Mako comes inside. He’s probably rewiring something or maybe painting smiley faces on his grenades, Mako thinks as he sits down on the couch to keep uploading. He has several months’ worth of photos, and he wants to upload all of them before he shows it to Junkrat.

            “Oi, mate,” Junkrat says after a while where they’ve both been doing their own thing in silence. “What’ya doin’?”

            “Nothing,” Mako grunts, putting the phone down. It feels overheated, the little piece of trash. Junkrat could probably build something way better than this piece of plastic shit.

            “What nothin’?” Junkrat prods, and it only takes a moment before he’s over by the couch, trying to get a peek at the screen on Mako’s phone. “What’ya up to, Hoggers?”

            “Nothing, I said,” Mako huffs, shoving the phone into his pocket and clamping a hand over it so Junkrat can’t get to it. Junkrat tugs at his hand, trying to pry Mako’s fingers off the pocket, but despite being a lot stronger than he looks, Junkrat isn’t strong enough, and after Mako doesn’t budge even when Junkrat tries to gnaw on his hand, Junkrat gives up and goes back to whatever it was he had been up to before Mako entered the room.

            Mako is a lot more careful about using his phone around Junkrat after that, and since they spend so much time together, Mako can only really spend time uploading photos at night when they’re both in their rooms. And even then, his time is limited, because they have spent so many years sleeping next to each other that Junkrat often has trouble sleeping if Mako isn’t next to him. Junkrat will more often than not push the door to Mako’s room open and slip inside to curl up on the mattress next to Mako. They never talk or touch, but the simple fact that they’re within literal reach of each other is apparently enough for Junkrat. And it is for Mako, too, if he’s being honest. Funny how a life in the irradiated Outback will change a man.

            It takes him almost a week to get all the pictures uploaded, and then he just needs to find a good time to show it to Junkrat. And that’s easier said than done, because he wants to catch Junkrat in a mood where he won’t just take a single look and then be off to do something else, and those moods are few and far between. But it finally happens one day; Junkrat has apparently been sleeping terribly at night, because he is a lot more quiet than usual. He spends the morning eating honey roasted cereal straight out of the box and taking apart Winston’s favorite mechanical figurine (Winston is going to be pissed), spreading all over the table as he sorts all the little knots, bolts, screws, gears into neat, little piles.

            Mako is sitting on the couch again, watching Junkrat and trying to get himself together and go over there. For some reason, he’s really nervous, and he can’t help but wonder if Junkrat will even like it. Maybe he’ll just shrug and not get it. Maybe he’ll even think it’s stupid.

            “Hana,” Mako hisses at Hana as she enters the room, still wearing the oversized t-shirt she sleeps in when she stays at the base. She yawns and comes up to him, looking like she’s still mostly asleep.

            “S’ry,” she hums, leaning against Mako’s shoulder. “Up all night. LoL championship.”

            Mako doesn’t know what LoL is, and he doesn’t care either.

            “Could you just look through this real quick?” he asks her, shoving the phone into her hand. “Just tell me if it looks okay.”

            Hana yawns again and takes the phone, swiping over the screen as she goes through the photos. Mako eyes Junkrat to see if he’s noticed them, but he still totally emerged in now trying to put the figuring back together in a pretty obscene pose. Mako would have laughed if he wasn’t busy being nervous for no goddamn reason.

            “Looks fine to me,” Hana says after a while and hands the phone back to Mako. “It’s cute, but you might have to say something, too. It’s a pretty subtle confession, and he might not get it.”

            “Confession? What confession?”

            Hana blinks at him.

            “You’re…” Hana leans closer and whispers, “you’re confessing your feelings for him, aren’t you?”

            Mako’s mouth falls open, and this is probably the worst time ever for him to be caught without his mask on, because he’s pretty sure his cheeks have just flushed very dark.

            “What!?” he splutters under his breath, glancing at Junkrat, then back at Hana. “I’m not—why would you think that?”

            “Uh, because of the pictures?” Hana replies, looking at Mako like he’s an idiot.

            “They’re just pictures!” Mako hisses. “They’re pictures to help him remember stuff! They’re not a—a confession of anything!”

            “Then why are you gawking at him like you’re head over heels in love with him in _every single_ picture?”

            “Bullshit, I’m not—!” Mako huffs, but the smirk fades off his face just as fast as it got there, because when he opens the app and looks through the pictures, he realizes that—shit, Hana is absolutely right; whether he’s wearing his mask or not, Mako is looking at Junkrat in every single picture they’re posing together, and not only is he looking at Junkrat, no, he’s also wearing the most ridiculously goofy smile. But no, it can’t be right, Mako thinks as he desperately swipes through the photos to at least find one that proves Hana wrong. But there isn’t one. Not a single one. How could Mako not notice this? He looks at Hana, then at the phone, then at Junkrat at the other end of the room. Junkrat is poking at the figurine—Winston is definitely not going to like what Junkrat has made the figurine do to that banana—looking bored. He looks up, and when his and Mako’s gazes meet, Junkrat offers him a sleepy grin, gesturing proudly at the figurine. Something very warm and very soft swells up in Mako’s chest, and he looks down at the photo he’s paused on on the phone. It’s a photo of him and Junkrat on a couple of beach chairs. Mako has snapped the photo from the side, and Junkrat has thrown himself across Mako’s belly, grinning at the camera while wearing those idiotic Christmas tree sunglasses. Mako’s free hand is resting on the middle of Junkrat’s back, and Mako’s gaze is directed at Junkrat. Mako has never seen himself look at someone like that with that much affection, that much softness, and the warmth in his chest balloons even more.

            Mako looks up, and Hana is grinning at him, and Junkrat is getting up and heading over to them, leaving the obscene figuring behind on the table.

            “Fuck,” Mako breathes, and he knows his final hour has come.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> All done! Let's just hope for Mako's sake that Junkrat shares his newly realized feelings. Ahh, who am I kidding, of course he does!
> 
> Anyway, if you'd like to follow my fic adventures, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/drrtyrabbit) or [Tumblr](https://rabbitvswonderland.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
